


雪人派对：霜降

by 林又冷lela (lelauna000)



Series: 雪人派对 (Snowman party) [1]
Category: Running Man RPF
Genre: Love Triangles, M/M, showbiz au
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:47:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23073439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lelauna000/pseuds/%E6%9E%97%E5%8F%88%E5%86%B7lela
Summary: 十二月，平安夜。雪夜里的雪人互相取暖而融化，眼里黑夜的雪像似谁的双眼。
Relationships: Kim Jongkook/Lee Kwangsoo, Kim Jongkook/Yoo Jaesuk
Series: 雪人派对 (Snowman party) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1658269
Kudos: 3





	雪人派对：霜降

**Author's Note:**

> LiveX놀면 뭐하니X歌手金钟国，洙国/石钟无差，非三人结局注意。

#1: 雪人  
夜越深月就越亮。  
戒烟的第三天，李光洙又把烟捡了起来。他不得不依靠着辛辣的毒气维持理智，浑浊的气体从喉咙里灌入身体，舌苔上密密麻麻爬着劣质烟的苦味。  
他并不是个上进的人，有的只是满脑子的投机取巧，也没有自成一派的生存之道，弓腰驼背的活在四月也降雪的首尔街边，只要身上还有一点体温就不会死。  
烟和酒和爱人，少了一样都不算是生活，他以前是这样想的，也确实活成了一幅死要面子的浪荡家伙的模样。  
若是说有什么特殊的理由让他活下来，或许就是因为面子，一张漂亮的脸比什么都重要。  
看得过去的职称或是头衔，一辆车，一间屋子，存折上每个月打进来的七位数薪水，随身带着的几张绿色大钞，无名指上镶了钻的戒指，都是面子。  
他无法不记得每次母亲看着他的朋友们驾着豪车，穿着一身笔挺西装时羡慕的眼神，一个个人模人样的打扮成精明的公务员外表，只有自己连面子都比不上别人。  
哥哥去了澳大利亚后，他也不打算回家了，连着挂断了四通母亲打来的电话。  
做了几个月的春秋大梦，醒来了才发现自己仍然一贫如洗，仍然水深火热，身陷囹圄。  
他早该听哥哥和朋友的话，早点从那个公司里脱身的，他到了这年纪还是不懂见好就收，也太不谙世事，尽是一片丹心的相信公司，活生生把自己仅剩的善良喂了狗。  
月亮忽然暗了，走到面前的男人把脸掩在卫衣帽子里。  
“……借我两万块钱。”雾气从男人唇角散开，低沉的声线在颤抖。  
李光洙怔了片刻，仰头看进阴影里男人藏起来的脸。  
隐隐月光和昏黄路灯之间映出男人半张脸，细雪落在他笔挺的鼻梁上，男人双唇色浅，形状单薄。  
他灭了烟，朝这个不速之客笑了。  
“你话有点短啊，手头紧？”  
男人的双手缩在口袋里，靠过来的身体遮住了大半月亮，落雪的街头暗色和醉意冗杂，身前的人看上去还是个眉清目秀的美男子。  
“对不起。我有点急，我的车被偷了。”  
“冷吗？”  
不着边际的对话。  
金钟国一度想放弃向地上叉着腿的流浪汉乞讨，不过街上除了他和自己之外空无一人，偷车贼连台手机都没给自己留下。  
“请借我点钱，我会还的。”  
到了四月的城市毫无预兆降起了雪，刚回暖后两天后的气温骤降，只穿了一身卫衣的人在夜晚发着抖，乞求的声音也跟着颤抖。  
“今年这雪应该是最后一场了吧。”李光洙的回应答非所问，他对突然向自己借钱的陌生男人装作毫无兴趣，醉醺醺的把来人的全身上下细细打量。  
金钟国叹了一声，把帽子摘了下来，取掉下巴上的口罩。  
李光洙恍然间以为自己在做梦。男子褐色的发丝上落下几颗雪粒，自然卷起的发梢下眨着双细长的眼睛。  
“你是那个……唱歌的……”  
“金钟国。”  
他频频点头，掐了一把大腿来确认他确实不是在梦里。  
“嗯……是演艺人就可以随便借钱了？”李光洙的声音在飞雪和心情波动中颤抖。  
金钟国把脸转到一边，低着头不以回答。  
“行，我也不缺这两万块钱，要拿就拿走，不用还了。”李光洙翻出钱包，抽出钱夹里最后剩下的两张钞票塞进金钟国手里，“别以为我大方，来，看这里。”  
李光洙晃晃悠悠的站起身，双手扶着手机打开自拍，对着画面里黑着脸的大明星语气轻浮的招呼着，甩开胳膊搭上金钟国身上，手掌摁着他的肩头把他搂进怀里。  
背后挨上陌生人的温度，金钟国浑身一颤，失血的双唇紧闭。  
“笑一个，别那么严肃。”  
画面里的男人视线闪躲，勉勉强强挂上了个僵硬的微笑，一对眼睛微微弯起。  
李光洙满意的锁上手机，在口袋里翻笔的功夫让钱包掉了出来。  
“钱包……”  
他把笔强硬的塞到了金钟国手上：“签个名吧，就在手机壳上，我叫李光洙。”  
“我说你钱包掉了……”金钟国抗拒的推开李光洙凑过来的身体，弯下身把他的钱包捡了起来，不经意间瞥见内侧一张泛黄的大头照。  
“公司有规定的，除了活动之外不能随便签 TO 签，下次请你来我的见面会吧。”  
“哪来那么多屁事，签还是不签啊？两万块钱还要不要了？”  
金钟国一怔，接着退后两步，李光洙突然攥住了自己的手腕，依旧是一幅狂妄的态度，居高临下的压迫着自己。  
不过一个城市角落里的醉鬼而已，身材却异常高大，散着凌乱的黑色长发，用一双泛红的杏目瞪着自己，那里面炙热的醉意几近融化这场突发的大雪。  
“知道了，给你签就是了，但 TO 签是不能倒卖的，请记好了。”金钟国挣开他的手，迅速在他七彩的手机壳上写上名字和签名，顿了半秒后在后面加上了简短的祝福语。  
“这么麻烦，不能卖的话就没意义了，切。”  
李光洙的身高要金钟国仰起头才能看清他的面容。  
面色泛红，嘴唇毫无血色，只有眼眶里湿着，白皙的皮肤四处干燥。  
“失业了？”  
他扯起嘴角一笑：“是啊，公司破产了，两千万也没了。不愧是演艺人，眼色真快。”  
金钟国把纸钞塞进了口袋里，打量了一番李光洙的颓废模样，环顾四周无人后才开了口。  
“回家吧，你母亲不会责怪你的。”  
“……你怎么什么事都知道啊，你是警察吗？” 李光洙的目光在金钟国身上扫过，他一向都对演艺人不感兴趣，对金钟国也是如此。  
不过，若是这男人不是艺人的话，也许他会考虑一下。  
他说着坐回马路牙上，又摸索出一根香烟含在嘴里，叼着烟嘴斜嘴笑笑，眯起眼在白雪映射下刺眼的月光里端详金钟国那张脸。  
金钟国没有回答，咳嗽一声糊弄了过去，他只不过是无意间看到了照片上的一对母子而已。  
“在这里睡着会死的。”  
“死不了。”  
李光洙摸出打火机，咔咔摁着不管用的燃火器。  
“等你冻死就后悔了。”金钟国皱起眉，扯着衣领把他从地上拎了起来，“跟我回家。”  
突然的身体动摇让未能点燃的烟卷跌落在结霜的柏油路。  
李光洙艰难的稳住身体，鼻尖前面就是金钟国裸露过头的脖颈和前胸，清淡的香水味灌进鼻腔里，模糊的视野中总算是清楚了金钟国的五官轮廓。  
脸真小。比电视上看起来还要年轻。  
他直起身，衣领上的钳制也逐渐撤离。  
“回哪？两万块钱都不够我出城的。”  
金钟国戴上了帽子，唇角上划过一丝白雾。  
“回我家里。”

#1: 雪人  
初雪在夜里下起来时，街上小半的人都不打伞，刘在石是其中之一。  
落在肩上的都是白色，融进白色的衣物里，谁也分不清那是雪还是他。  
刘在石靠在路灯边上，换下一身浮夸的演出服，比谁都出来得晚，在路边上看着路灯光里闪烁的雪花碎片犹如星屑。  
不喜欢手机和电脑的他的日子过得慢吞吞的，偶尔望着天空，就能耗掉几小时。不管那上面是白的还是蓝的，或者灰的或者黑的，它总在那里，在他头顶之上。  
他在这片天底寻找着生存的意义，忙活四十多年，却也没找到答案，依旧每天慢吞吞地过着，不知不觉就是几十年。  
做了 gag man，做了记者，做了节目作家，出过书也演过戏，开过赛车还写过音乐，有了自己的百科页面，那上面用“放送人”一词轻描淡写了他的所有挣扎。  
也许是流浪太久，刘在石没有几个能称得上是朋友的熟人。  
于是更自由的对着天空发呆，没头没脑的漂流在每个新一天，被生活的无趣和茫然夹在 Nobody 和 Celebrity 中间，这样的日子倒也得过且过。  
在灯下的雪花比月亮还耀眼，一颗颗刺进眼里，冷得要让人流泪。  
刘在石不害怕漂流，害怕的是无止尽的汪洋，找不到能靠岸的陆地。  
后颈忽然一凉，刘在石惊得缩紧肩膀，捂住脖子怪叫一声回过头。  
“哥怎么这么娇气啊。”  
男人笑嘻嘻的，丝毫没有罪恶感的放下手中的冰咖啡，因意外的落雪，用巨大的兜帽盖着脑袋，小小的眼睛眯成了条缝。  
“站在这发什么呆呢，下雪了，快回去吧。”  
刘在石怔怔看着他藏在帽子里的模样，眼睛更酸了，男人是最大的那片雪花，透过镜片飘进他的眼睛里。  
雪降得猛了，几乎要遮住视野。刘在石喉结一动，朝男人轻笑，短暂的扬起嘴角。  
“在等你出来，一起回去。”  
男人抖了下身子，显然是低估了室外降雪的冷空气，十一月还只穿着底裤和裤衩的双腿一刻不停的踩着鬼舞步。  
“快走快走，外面好冷。”  
他催促着刘在石，快步挨上刘在石身侧，自然挽上了他的胳膊，牵住他的手。  
刘在石喜欢他无意识的肢体接触，就好像小孩子撒娇，这些举动经常比少女还娇气。  
在遇见这个全身上下都是无理数的男人之前，刘在石从不认为他的感情容易被外界因素影响，例如场合、温度、还有天气。  
他被男人拉着走，被风吹开了帽子的男人避开寒流别过了脸，落上雪花的头发乱糟糟的蓬起来，左耳上的黑钻耳钉忽明忽暗。男人像个小孩一样朝他傻笑，大呼着气流猛烈，抱怨今年来得太早的初雪。  
街上无人，Club 后门的小路上只有几家无人问津的便利店和烧酒铺，除此之外就只剩路灯暗黄和白雪的颜色充斥这无聊的街头。  
在那之中金钟国笑着，拉着他的手。  
“哥手上茧子好厚。”  
他清了清嗓子才给出回应：“敲多了鼓就这样了。”  
“敲了多久才会变成这样？”  
他无聊的人生里，偶尔会出现能够停靠的车站，平凡而平庸的日子却依旧走着，他停不住。  
“在石哥？”  
唯独是他，这个又闹腾又娇气的孩子，像是一束光，聚光在落脚的不远处。  
金钟国一点都不平凡，又高大又帅气，二十多年前出道后拿了一屋子的奖杯，在 Wikipedia 上都能找到他的名字，在那后面堂堂正正的接着 Singer 这一头衔。  
“盯着我干什么，哥？”  
刘在石听他唱歌听了很久，那样独特而温婉的嗓音不知何时唱到了身边，比想象中还要孩子气的那大名鼎鼎的演艺人成了他无趣的每一日中最耀眼的一幕。  
他并不是爱慕虚荣，对演艺人也没有兴趣，唯独金钟国，是特殊案例。  
“国钟啊，你听我说。”  
他不是追着光，只为了能就此停泊，爱上金钟国全是他的一己私欲。  
男人等着他的话，乖顺的站在身前，头顶着片片白雪，雪花和他的发丝和他的皮肤，都被路边烧酒摊的挂灯映得灿烂。  
“这种话一定很奇怪，你别害怕。”  
刘在石探出手，为他扫去脑袋上的积雪，他比宠物犬还温顺的任人抓挠，为自己整理着鬓角，晃着脑袋把雪花都摇下来。  
刘在石看他这过分乖巧的样子笑了笑。也许喜欢上一个人的理由有千万种，可等真正爱上了，却一个也记不起来。甚至只记得他的不好，比如性格敏感顽固，或是不爱接受评论，还有他的自傲和滥情，可正是因为他脾气差劲又心思细腻才是金钟国。  
等雪花滚成了雪崩，他的一切都是操控刘在石感情的罪魁祸首。  
“我想跟你交往，给我个机会。”  
刘在石再也不会被骗了，他想到光里去，千辛万苦的从茫然感里脱出身，紧紧抓着他的手。  
金钟国被拉在手里的五指一动，神情里只有双眼里变了色，摇晃着的瞳孔模糊了暗黄的灯光颜色，只剩下如夜一般的深邃。  
“不要害怕，国钟啊。”  
那像是恳求，却比恳求更恳切，那时刘在石还不知道金钟国的性取向，埋头撞了上去。  
他早做好了被拒绝的准备，牵着的手还是会发抖，那不是寒冷的错。  
暴风雪似乎停顿了一瞬，他听不见对面人的呼吸。  
“……不是，在石哥你不是不喜欢男人……”  
如料想中一样，他露出惊慌的表情，即使帽檐上羽绒的白色虚影遮掩了大半的光彩，也清晰可见他的堂皇，却还是无法分辨那是真实还是演技。  
早晚都是要暴露的事，要早些说出口，被误会后就挽回不了了。刘在石不想后悔。  
于是他抓紧了金钟国的手，不想让他逃走，只有这一次机会，只能在这里让他听懂自己在说什么，就这一次。  
“我知道。”  
我知道你是男的，知道你是艺人，但这件事与你是人是鬼没有关系。  
金钟国飞快的眨了眨眼，在刘在石掌心里的手放下了力气，五指轻轻扣住他的手掌，体温交融。  
“给我这种难题……在石哥真坏。”  
他笑了，撅起嘴说了好几次在石哥是坏蛋。  
像巨浪拍进海里，而后融为一体，他仅此一次的疯狂也归于平静。  
他果然早就知道了。刘在石受不了这种氛围，用干笑缓解做了傻事后的尴尬，松开手挠了挠脖颈。  
“是啊，我比谁都坏，不知道吧？”  
金钟国抿住了嘴，没了笑意。刘在石推测不出这孩子的心思，一次都没猜中过，在这么短的时间里也想不通他忽然间抱进自己怀里的举动意味何在。  
不是突然间的拥抱，金钟国缓缓贴了过来，像只动物一样在他身上蹭着，抱住他的腰间，埋头在他的胸前，佝着身子躲进刘在石怀里，长叹一声。  
刘在石有些受惊，那也没被吓到的回抱住金钟国的身体，在他宽厚的背上轻抚。  
“在石哥比我见过的所有人都坏……”  
“对不起。”  
“我讨厌你。”  
他声音细细的，闷在怀里含糊不清。  
“那就讨厌我吧。”  
刘在石抱紧他发颤的后背。

#2: 白雾  
演出刚结束，手机上接到了一通陌生的电话。分明是私人用号，对方却自称派出所警察。  
“是金钟国先生吧？”  
“是我。”  
“我是首尔弘一地区派出所的警察，在我们辖区发现了您三年前失窃的车，车子没什么损坏。还需要您确认一下车内财物状况，您什么时候方便来一下派出所？”  
若是没有接到这通电话，金钟国都要忘记他曾经被偷过车的事情。  
他看了一眼腕表上的时间，从 Cody 手上接过外套：“我现在过去可以吗？大概三十分钟。”  
“当然可以，到了请再联系我。”  
他只在演出服上套了一身棒球服，妆也没卸就往派出所跑，赶完这一趟之后，晚上还有节目录制。  
这几天排得满满当当的行程表就连经纪人都要吃不消，怕是疲劳驾驶会出什么事故，金钟国还特地临时请了代驾。  
他在头上随手扣上一顶鸭舌帽，戴上口罩就下了车，一边在手机上翻找着通话记录一边往派出所里面闯。  
李光洙只一眼就认出了推门进来的人，即使他仍旧习惯性的出行时遮着大半边脸。  
“金钟国先生。”  
金钟国应声抬起头，来人的身高让他不得不仰着头。  
“你好，我是来取车的。”  
“车停在停车场了，我带您去。”李光洙推着金钟国的腰，把他领出了室内。  
十二月，首尔初雪，丝丝点点的雪落在人肩头。  
“你是不是穿太少了？”李光洙搭讪上来，自然的问候着最近的天气。  
金钟国走快两步，与他拉开距离。  
“没事，我等会就上车了。”  
“我帮你把车开回家？”  
他在李光洙的不断啰嗦中回过头，朝着这小警察昂起头，帽檐下的影子里露出一对闪着暗光的星目，叹着气呼出一口白雾。  
“你变得很有占有欲啊。”  
李光洙轻笑一声以作回应，贴近金钟国的身体，把手上的毛绒手套摘下来塞进他棒球服的口袋里，一言不发的朝着停车场的方向匆匆走远。  
一双厚大的手套在金钟国手里翻转着，他淡淡叹息，把那根本不合尺寸的手套戴上早已冻得发红的双手。  
自己那点漫不经心的逞强总是被李光洙看得一清二楚。  
一场末雪拉下三年前冬天的终幕，直到这年的初雪忽然降临，两个人的恋人关系持续不久，却在分开后暧昧将近三年。  
金钟国在派出所办好相关手续后，形式上的给李光洙留下了一个他早已熟悉的家庭住址，原本没什么唇色的嘴唇上不均匀的残留着薄薄的唇彩，他盈盈笑着，像是从电视上经常看到的那样招呼了一声就上车走了。  
看上去是又有商演活动吧，能让讨厌彩妆的那位大明星安安分分的化上妆，新的工作团队还真不一般。  
李光洙看着他的保姆车开远，落空感逐渐填满欣喜离开后的心底。  
他开始动手处理那台车子。三年未动过的车子发动起来花了不少时间，在零下好几度的室外停车场站上一会就让人冷得跳脚，李光洙无意间把手放进口袋里取暖，发现那双手套不知何时已经回到了自己身上。  
心头不经意间一动，寒风里他酸了鼻子，红了眼睛，却一时间不觉得冷。  
他倒贴着这位大明星生活的日子也快三年，种种内外因素不得让他活跃在大明星的周围，就算见面的时间也不过一个月几次，一次最多不过一夜。  
大明星借走的那两万韩元，这几年两人一次也没提起，从金钟国那被还回来的礼物和感情却早就超过那笔钱的好几百倍。  
说实在的，对于一个身为艺人的前男友，李光洙并不存在什么占有欲。  
早已不是他的恋人的自己，只不过是在能和他相处时多靠近一些罢了。多留些温存，多说些情话，多记住些他鲜为人知的内敛神色，在往后也许许久不见的日子里充当着精神慰藉。  
他开着车兜兜转转到处修理了一番，又清洗干净，才记起两个人似乎就是因为这台车被偷了的原因才莫名其妙的相遇的。等到李光洙把车开进小区，和保安打好招呼准备离开时，金钟国的保姆车罕见的从大门开了进来。  
就像是他预知到了自己会在门口一样，金钟国没有和以前一样直奔地下车库，而是缓缓开进了大门，左侧的车窗缓缓摇下。  
“辛苦了，警察先生，承浩哥。”  
保安大哥摘下了帽子，憨憨笑了两声忙说“不客气”，李光洙也跟着脱下警帽，朝车上时远时近的旧恋人倾身鞠躬。  
“警察先生等会有空吗？”  
李光洙哽住，堂皇一阵不知如何回答。  
“有时间的话请帮我把车开到地下吧，顺便来我家喝杯茶？”  
露骨直接却自然的邀请，在旁人看来只不过是表达谢意的客套话，只有在心思非彼的人听来才意义非同。  
他咳嗽一声，声音沙哑的应下：“不了，谢谢您。我帮您把车开下去就该走了，局里晚上还有会议要开。”  
从车窗后露出来的半张脸不张扬的透出了些失落的神色。  
“这样啊，那有机会再谢谢您。”  
把车的事情都安顿好后，李光洙打了台出租，直到回到局里的那刻都在想着与金钟国之间互相以敬语对话的微妙违和感。  
他听说过有些相敬如宾的中老年夫妻会这般尊称对方，可自己的旧情人却是不得不在大众面前和自己保持着距离，有时仿佛触手可及，有时又远得像是远星，他像是一颗星辰在李光洙纷扰嘈切的世界里高高悬挂着，忽明忽暗。  
确实很久之前就有人这么说了，艺人本就是星星。  
“你真的没时间？”  
手机上的聊天软件上来了信息。  
“我快一个月没见过你了。”  
他还在打字，对面马上又传来一条消息。  
李光洙手指一顿，半秒后迟疑着删掉了拒绝到一半的话，“那周五晚上到你家里去”，字字敲下后摁下发送。  
“好的。”金钟国的回复来得特别快，就像是等着他说这句话，“晚上给你做好吃的。”  
“要是我凌晨还没到就先睡吧，最近不太太平，总是紧急出动。”  
金钟国咬住了下唇，食指指节抵上唇心，无意识的发出磨牙声。  
焦躁的时期无从依赖的人，总在寂寞时想起那名分上早已不是恋人的男人，一次又一次的从那不靠谱的男人身上得到小小慰藉。  
已经年过不惑的人，成天被家里逼着结婚，他的婚事都成了全国上下最关注的事之一，他却和一个小警察地下通情，一到节目里就满嘴谎话糊弄观众和粉丝。  
毕竟在这个年头，没什么人会待见一个同性恋歌手。  
和李光洙的恋情多少是意外，分手也是意外。他只是与从路边捡来的青年交往着试试，却不知何时就陷了进去，陷进那像夜像汪洋又似深雪的青年，一向都走着大男子路线的人竟然在一个二十来岁的毛头小子身上找到了归属感。  
听起来就是件可怕的事，他却做到了。  
于是，他把李光洙甩了。

#2: 白雾  
刘在石的电话一直打不通，金钟国在咖啡店前急躁的跺着脚，在结了霜的地面上冷得跳踢踏舞，嘴角上冒着一串串白雾。  
听说体温高的人比常人更怕冷，这说法也许是对的。  
忽然后颈碰上了什么东西，金钟国浑身一抖，在地上滑了一步，声音都没发出来，回头死死瞪住晚到的刘在石和他手里拿着的手机上的金属手机壳。  
“你这哥……晚到了还得瑟，跟我开玩笑吗！”  
金钟国暴怒，刘在石一见大事不好转身就要溜，被金钟国一把拽住了卫衣帽子。  
“嘎！国钟啊，国钟啊！冷静一点，别人都看着呢……”  
好不容易牺牲了路人自救，刘在石还在后怕，如坐针毡的在座位上吸着星冰乐，被惩罚吃甜食已经是比较好的下场了。  
金钟国马上进入了工作状态，把笔记本推到刘在石跟前，递过来一只耳机，迅速翻出来刘在石最近写的 Demo。  
“改过的地方我听过了，还是切分音太多了，作为情歌来说太装帅了。”说着他已经把纸笔拿了出来丢到刘在石那边，开始播放音乐，“就是这里，Sabi 部分只留下开头这些就好。”  
刘在石慢半拍的拿过纸笔，探出身子靠近看金钟国的脸。  
“国钟啊。”  
“嗯？”他还是和平日一样，被叫到这个名字时用特有的鼻音回应。  
“你怎么变得和我一样，真不可爱。”  
金钟国一愣，眨眨眼摘下了耳机。  
“……我又不是走可爱路线的。”  
他耳根一红，才察觉到自己的急躁被发现，转过头盯着玻璃窗外，唇间呼出的气体在窗面上化成可见雾气。  
“这次的单曲还不可爱吗，铺着 140BPM ，比《可爱》还可爱。”  
“少贫嘴了，快带我回工作室，我要自己编。”  
金钟国只从刘在石口中听过“可爱”这个词，其他人对他的评价多是“帅气”甚至是“凶狠”，除了这个哥哥以外。  
尤其是在三年前的那次告白后，刘在石脸皮也越来越厚了。  
“怎么，你搭车过来的？”  
“……嗯，朋友送我过来的，正好他到附近有事。”  
他眼神闪躲了一瞬，被刘在石抓个正着。  
“是朋友吧？”刘在石没法装作不在意，不自觉地放低了声音，“看来是男人啊。”  
被刘在石逼问的感觉并不好受，他的威压感比一般的警察还甚。金钟国低下头，用咳嗽声来回答，算是默认。  
他在三年前用半年的时间吊足了刘在石的胃口后，拒绝了他的告白。  
刘在石似乎早有准备，没表现得太任性，扯着嘴角赞赏他的推拉技术，不断叹着气。  
——也是，你怎么可能会……  
金钟国不愿听他这么说，还一边挠着耳后，像在自嘲无趣，却又无可奈何。  
他不知道，实际上刘在石想到了结婚那一步，而他连主动牵起手的勇气都没有。  
那些勇气已经耗完了，一点都没剩的给了另外的人。若是刘在石再早些拉住他，再热烈一点、再深刻一些、再多疼爱他一分半毫，金钟国没自信去拒绝他。  
李光洙的出现比十一月就袭来的冷空气还要意外，他像是场暴风雪，说来就来，卷起龙卷风，只把他扰乱得摇摇欲坠，剩一片狼籍便轰鸣着离开。  
而眼前苦笑着的男人，不论何时都像这般温和地接纳金钟国的一切，比初雪还静谧，悠悠下着，慢吞吞落在鼻尖和肩头，不知不觉落了一地积雪。  
“……哥。”他口干舌燥，唤了声正摆出一副苦恼神色的刘在石。  
“如果是真的，早点带给我见见吧。”  
金钟国鼻头一酸：“不是真的，他只是朋友。”  
像没有听到他的话，刘在石站起身，咖啡杯面上的冰雾化成了水，蔓延在桌面上。  
“走了，不是要回工作室吗。”  
他管理起表情比专业演员还快，为金钟国收拾好了纸笔，有些后悔说了那些话，于是在金钟国脑袋上揉了揉，当作是道歉。  
刘在石知道金钟国以前曾短暂的和某个人交往过，也知道那个人的名字。那个男人留下后遗症延续了好久好久，久得他差点没等到金钟国对自己的答复，久得他都要忘记他对金钟国的感情。  
“不要这样对我，好难受……”  
金钟国喃喃，也不躲开刘在石的抚摸。  
“难受就别忍着了，你说什么哥都会听着的。”  
就像现在这样，刘在石难堪时总用“哥哥”这个身份来糊弄自己的感情，金钟国太明白他在想些什么，却时常不能理解。  
认识刘在石五年，也就喊了他“哥哥”五年，打不起精神是第一个想到的就是这个“哥哥”，接着一股脑的往他怀里钻，像找到慰藉般，还成了习惯。  
金钟国有幻想过，要是和刘在石在一起，他的每一天都是最静谧平淡的日子，整体赖在哥哥的身上听人说他“可爱”，无聊时听着音乐望着天空就能过一整天。  
那种日子，和现在无差，那是他喜欢的平静与一尘不变。  
李光洙像是暴风前的雷电，忽然间降临他独自祥和的世界，自此一发不可收拾。即使是在离开那个不靠谱的青年之后，也时常记起狂风暴雪的极寒。  
在大雪中变得脆弱的心墙和意志，还有长时间惧怕恋情的后遗症，如秋末霜降的冷意深入骨髓，占据大脑。  
所以，他拒绝了刘在石。

#3: 小雨  
李光洙没能去金钟国家里，会议提早结束了，散会的同时收到了金钟国让他不要来的消息。  
离金钟国毁约的那晚过了一周，Kakaotalk 上来了信息。  
信息言简意骇的让李光洙去他家里，连一个表情符号都没有。看见他发的这条信息时，李光洙正好在办公室的电视里看见他新歌的打歌现场，自以为是金钟国最近压力太大，才会想要见他。  
以前也发生过类似的事，一年前金钟国回归时，也短暂的和他在家里过了一夜，不过什么都没发生，就连亲吻都没有。  
他不抱希望的去了，摁响门铃的前一秒，金钟国来开了门。  
金钟国脸色看起来不太好，最近单曲回归后行程也在增多，不管调到哪个频道都是他，每个欢笑着的他都比现在这副模样更好看。  
像星星一样，现在也是。  
他的星星笑了笑，拉着他的领子往玄关里拽：“别让邻居听到了，快关门。”  
像在偷情一样。李光洙无奈，反手合上了门，金钟国的吻急躁的盖上嘴唇，已经变得陌生的他的嘴唇触感依旧，刚喝过什么的嘴角上尝着甜甜的。  
李光洙脑海里嗡的一声，他把金钟国推上墙壁，扳起金钟国的下巴抢过主导权，占领男人的口腔，意料外的他的主动让李光洙打不起精神的下意识回应。  
时隔近三年的接吻还是一样，他吻技一点都没差，还是一点胡渣都没有，嘴唇又薄又软，右边的上牙有一块小缺口，舌根敏感。  
小腹里一阵燥热，李光洙在金钟国嘴角上亲吻，手指探进他的衣物里，又忽然停住。  
金钟国也并未催促他继续下去，呼吸有些不畅的抓着他的胳膊，被李光洙察觉到了心事后难堪的笑了，仰头倒在墙面上。  
“对不起了，我不是故意的。”  
李光洙不怪他，他比金钟国更容易寂寞，只是不会不由分说就乱亲别人，但金钟国能依靠的也许只有他。  
“要做也没关系。”也许金钟国没有那个意思，李光洙单方面起了需求，把金钟国挤在自己和墙壁中间，舍不得放他走。  
他只是仰着头与李光洙对视着，张开湿漉漉的嘴唇，抬起手摸了摸李光洙又留长的头发。  
“吴杨寸没骂你吗，又把头发留得那么长。”  
“他骂我我就和他理论。”  
金钟国被李光洙这依旧不服输的孩子气性格逗笑了，那笑容并没有持续很久。  
他的家里在白天时一般不开灯，可天气阴得厉害，只是一点小雨就让城市天黑，这屋子也就更黑，只有玄关里的感应灯映在金钟国脸上。  
感应灯啪地一声灭掉，金钟国放松了身体，抱进李光洙身体里，李光洙高大的身形刚好能让他被整个搂在怀里。  
他长叹一声，呼吸都透过李光洙的衣物，弥漫在胸膛上。  
“你对我来说果然只是个孩子，老让我做些白日梦。”  
李光洙搂着他的腰，鼻尖埋进他发丝里，一股染发剂和护发素的香味漫入。  
“不做些梦就活不下去啊，我这人就这样。”  
金钟国在他怀里闷闷笑了，也是故意躲着李光洙的脸，最近的他不敢面对李光洙，也没有能在他面前保持冷静的自信。  
雨水噼里啪啦的打着窗户，像一排排蚂蚁在头皮上爬过，金钟国眼皮轻跳。入冬的雨天总让人心情低落，即使见到李光洙也没办法畅然大笑出来。  
“想和我重新开始吗？”金钟国没能抬起头，温存在李光洙宽大的怀抱里，忽然间发觉最近为情事困扰的自己简直像个少女，“对不起，不该由我说这句话的。”  
在臂弯里的李光洙的身体僵硬了一会，金钟国猜到了他的迟疑。  
再迟疑一会也好，就能让身体多记住一会他身上的温度。  
脑后被重重揉了两下，李光洙修长的手指缠绵在头发丝里，指尖扫过头皮，他爱着和这个青年厮磨的安稳感，就算分开多久也会蓦然想起。  
“……再说吧，”李光洙轻拍金钟国的脑袋，时隔许久没见过这大明星娇气的一面，他却没勇气留住，“我怕耽误了你。”  
没错，恋爱的那半年里李光洙总这么说。然后天天疯了般的学习，说一定要考上警校，在首尔留个能活下去的地方。  
金钟国不否认。李光洙本就是他从路边捡回来的情人，要和他发展成恋人甚至家人，对他而言，对他一个公众人物而言，几乎是不可能的事。  
“早知道我就不要当什么艺人，”他叹了声气，松开紧锢住李光洙身体的双手，靠在墙壁上望着青年落寞的神情，自己也被他的情绪所感染，声音虚弱，“最近好累，不想再见人了。”  
“所以只能找我来陪你吗。”  
李光洙无奈，一直以来是他低估了金钟国的娇气和孩子气，还有除了自己以外谁都不知道的他的占有欲，也像个小女孩一样任性又胡闹。  
贴在墙上的人身体骚动着，向前一步拉开李光洙的外套，正要抬头亲吻他的脖颈，外套里忽然传出铃声，正是金钟国的新歌，《告白信》。  
“快点快点！还要让我像傻瓜一样等多久，所有的话都写在这了，我没有文采真是太抱歉了！”  
金钟国一愣，从李光洙手机里听到自己尖着嗓子撒娇的歌声，热度从耳根上唰地烧起。  
而大方用着他的撒娇颂的人不紧不慢的掏出手机，刻意等着一段副歌放完，玩味的盯着金钟国变得害臊的神色。  
“这样面对着面脸红着不是很尴尬吗，我可是好不容易才下定决心的，多大的人了怎么就不体谅一下我的胆小呢？”  
李光洙噗呲笑了出来，在满脸羞红的金钟国面前摇晃着手机：“我还以为是你和其他人打赌输了才会出这种歌的。”  
“白、白痴，是正规单曲，我还专门请了最近很火的作曲家共同制作的……”越是狡辩就越是像把李光洙的调侃当真，金钟国挡住了脸，心里暗骂着被刘在石夸了两句词写得好就得意忘形的自己，“不是大火了吗，你都不知道我赚了多少钱！”  
他一把推上李光洙的胸口，又在他手臂上砸了一拳，李光洙吃痛的捂住了手臂，又立刻藏起痛苦的表情，朝他不正经的笑着。  
“我是说，还挺适合你的。”  
“总是没大没小对谁说‘你’呢？臭小子。”  
“钟国哥，”他一转态势，乖巧的唤着金钟国的名字，拒接了吴杨寸打来的电话，又把金钟国压在墙上，凑近他的脸，“我爱你。”  
胸腔一声巨响，金钟国突然说不出话，像脚下踩空一节台阶，心脏紧缩。  
看着金钟国发愣的神情，李光洙满意的笑了，退后两步到玄关里。感应灯再次亮起，青年的身影站进暖色的光里，像距银河之外。  
“走了，吴杨寸又找人了。”

#3: 小雨  
行程还在累积，商演活动排到了二月份，金钟国一刻不停的狂奔着。  
单曲只是一系列活动的宣发小菜，没想到就大火了一把，不适合唱甜蜜清爽的告白颂的冬天，大街小巷都是这首甜美得过分的歌。  
接着就是全国各地来的活动，刘在石作为金钟国乐队里的鼓手，也跟着他忙得晕头转向。  
定在室外的商演没有因为小雨而改变时间地点，按时在雨夹雪中开唱，台下的观众早早入场，大多都为了录像而没有打伞。  
刘在石也不爱打伞，不是因为懒或是喜欢雨，只是喜欢天空。金钟国是不能理解，每次都骂他不好好照顾身体，只会看着半空发呆。  
《告白信》是安可曲目，金钟国压轴。第一次在商演时唱新曲，刘在石早就察觉了他过于紧张的状态，简直不像他的作风。  
“最近有点累吧，”他先向金钟国搭上了话，正发着呆的人慢半拍才反应过来，“别勉强自己，新团队没事吗？给你接这么多行程。”  
“没问题，大部分行程都还是直接和我商讨的。”  
金钟国长出了口气来缓解压力，最近不仅是行程多，心事也积压不少。  
其中之一就是刘在石，另一边就是李光洙。都是心事，从一方而来的痛苦却只能在另一方得到宣泄，金钟国都想称呼这样矫情的自己是个婊子。  
原本约好和李光洙见面的那晚，他去见了刘在石，在刘在石的工作室里住了一晚，说好要做的麻辣拉面也只做给了刘在石吃。  
音乐、话筒、作曲台、草稿纸、零度可乐。有了这些就能活，在两个人的工作室里能快活一整个晚上，第二天敢着去节目录制时还肿着双眼。  
他做了最龌龊的事，没有拒绝刘在石的亲吻，顺从的闭着眼任人摆布。  
那晚除了刘在石之外，乐队成员谁也没来，暖空调嗡嗡运转着的空间里堆满文件和电脑，金钟国缩在作曲台的角落里，兴奋过头后久久没能平静下来。  
刘在石也兴致高涨，每次金钟国新专辑的工作都让他精神百倍，新写的电子乐 beat 两个人都很喜欢，于是在狭小的空间里蹦跳个没完。  
直到神使鬼差的凑近金钟国的身前，他的嘴唇就在眼底，心率才逐渐平复，浑身毛孔依旧扩张，呼吸粗重。  
“……你确定你现在没有男友吧。”  
刘在石的声音发颤，大声嘶喊过的嗓子哑哑的。  
金钟国没做答复，大脑昏沉的看着身上的刘在石，逆光下的神色竟然很是性感。大概是苏打水和深夜作祟，他打开了双唇，下意识的默认刘在石的失礼。  
浑浊的意识没能思考，这是第一次和这个哥哥越轨，以后就不能心平气和的叫他是“哥哥”了。  
他嘴唇上还有可乐的味道，被饮料浸湿的嘴润润的，也不挑拨到深处，只是浅尝辄止。  
那已经足够让金钟国清醒过来了，他在那暧昧而尴尬的氛围里开口第一句话便是“对不起”。  
刘在石什么反应都没有，金钟国却是一团糟，自暴自弃的找回了前男友来确认自己还爱着他。  
结论不是肯定也不是否定，他还保留着对李光洙的感情，倒也没狗血到会在接吻时想起刘在石的事，只是凭借前男友是无法确定刘在石对他而言，究竟变成了什么人物。  
是哥哥没错，又似乎不能再叫哥哥了。  
后来的每一天都一样的过，两个人心有灵犀地把那晚的事当作是意外，甚至根本没发生过，就像一同无视了刘在石三年前的告白那样。依旧一直在一个空间里合奏音乐，直到今天。  
“哥也注意身体，还要下几天雨夹雪，像今天这么穿着可不行。”金钟国自然地问候回去，拉了一把刘在石的夹克衣角，里面只有一身加绒卫衣，“在石哥是我的专属鼓手，不能随便生病的。”  
刘在石就是分不清这孩子的玩笑话和认真语气，胸口痒痒的，像被猫抓。  
他浅笑：“只要你健康就好。”  
金钟国心头一紧，然后嗤笑，也不隐藏害羞，捂着嘴抱怨刘在石的肉麻。  
如果每天都和此时一般就好了。在轻松的氛围里无忧无虑，和刘在石一起把自己的歌唱到天涯海角，不管雨雪还是阴雷都是晴空万里。  
上一首歌结束，刘在石准备上台调试乐器，暗下来的舞台背后伸手不见五指，只能用呼吸声感受到刘在石的存在。  
他深呼吸一声，在金钟国手背上轻拍：“Cheer for King JK. ”  
说罢，便领着乐队成员上了舞台，留下一个并不怎么宽硕的背影。那个背影事到如今总是让人看着安稳，像漫长征途后回到家里，只映在眼里就有着想要狠狠熊抱上去的强烈冲动。  
然后说一声“我回来了”。  
心跳逐渐平稳下来，黑暗中的视野逐渐清晰，感官里却只剩刘在石低沉的鼓舞声。  
那种声音鼓舞着他继续歌唱，自从他低落时期开始，整整五年。  
金钟国深呼吸一口，接过 Staff 递来的红色的个人用麦，踏上台阶登上舞台，熟悉的鼓点 Intro 从耳麦传入。  
“看不见吗，她正在我的身后，避着风睡着觉呢，当温暖的阳光倾洒下时会醒来的，就再等等吧——”  
随着金钟国的回归而逆排行再次大热的《回想》，唱响在首尔浅冬的细雨里，温润的歌声从麦克风流入音响，传响四面八方。  
韩静吴戳了戳李光洙的手臂，避开他的伤口：“是金钟国的歌。”  
一听到这个名字，李光洙本能性的紧张起来，心跳比紧急出动时还要急躁。  
“……是啊，今天不是有演出吗。”  
“你好像喜欢他？”  
李光洙一怔，一时没想通她的意思，放进嘴里的半个面包差点掉出来。  
“还行吧，最近那首歌还不错，就设成铃声了。”  
“吴杨寸都要气死了，说每天都只能听到那首装可爱的歌要烦死了。”韩静吴一想到队长每次听到《告白信》就要砸人手机的场景，就忍不住想笑。  
“确实，装得有点过了吧。”  
他附和着低笑，心里臭骂着吴杨寸的审美跟不上时代。  
“不过不是有那回事吗，最近出了新闻，说这首歌是抄袭的？”韩静吴比起演艺人本身，要更关注社会新闻。  
李光洙记起好像是有这回事。  
“又是哪个作曲家炒作吧？看人家火了，不爽罢了。”  
前三首歌顺利结束，金钟国松了口气，只剩最后的安可曲，他先是介绍了一遍自己的音乐团队。  
“吉他手金敏哲和李韩彬，贝斯手郑承浩，键盘手朴赫，”一曲刚结束，金钟国气息一顿，再对上刘在石的双眼，看见他正对着自己笑着，“鼓手刘在石。”  
“最后一首《告白信》献给大家！不要省着了，全部站起来！”  
伴随他的呼声，鼓声逐渐剧烈，搭上了呼吸的频率，炸响在城市角落。  
李光洙接到无线电的派发，调转车头响起警笛，被淹没在欢呼和歌声里，朝着人潮远离。  
“OKOK！一定要争个你输我赢还不如猜拳，对了你知道的吧，我只会出拳头！”  
“这样面对着面脸红着不是很尴尬吗，我可是好不容易才下定决心的，多大的人了怎么就不体谅一下我的胆小呢？”  
金钟国原本不打算在这首先行曲上花太多心思，所以自己做了词，乐队的人都被过于朴素而真实的歌词逗得大笑，刘在石边笑还边夸他是个天才，说这首歌一定能火。  
“你的回信是？”  
到了最后一句高音收尾，金钟国摘下耳麦，甩手把最后一句抛给鼓手。  
“好吧，我爱你——”  
这个设计也是很早之前就定下来的，果不其然刘在石破了音，难堪的笑着等金钟国解围。  
“哈……果然不能对你期待太多。”  
金钟国低笑着嘲讽他的唱功，随即抬手又落下，强烈的鼓声继续演奏。  
“好吧，我爱你！”  
高亢清澈的歌声仿佛能贯彻阴云，雨凝成了雪花，漫天飘洒。乐章的最后一个音符未落，狂风伴随着初冬的大雪，落满歌者的肩头和发丝间。  
邀请着鼓音收尾而转过头时，雪中的鼓手不掩兴奋的绽放笑意，甩着鼓槌在鼓面上绚烂的结尾，重音落下，他与唯一的主唱四目相接。  
正是因为这幅景象，他才会爱上金钟国。  
不论是风里还是雪里，男人总是伫立着，歌曲结尾时回头与他对视，共享着人群呐喊与旋律狂响的喜悦，双眼弯弯的，毫不吝啬的笑着。  
不知何时，太阳光洒了下来，穿越人群，落在男人身上。那像是落入凡尘的天外之物，不自知的站在光彩中央，被大雪拥护着身形，歌声嘹亮。

#4: 北风  
自一场大雪后，晴天雪的传说骚动了一时，天气便转凉。  
李光洙看了前几日传得火爆的公演视频。那是首尔市内时隔很久才举办的小型音乐节，跨季时偶尔会在那块地区开办，金钟国作为大势歌手最后登场时，雨变成了雪，又化作晴雪。  
像科幻电影里才会出现的一幕，仅此一束的阳光绕过人流，准确的停在舞台上，四处散开，在大雪里放晴。这之中的人潮只为歌声而舞动着，全然不知身处大雪中的艳阳里。  
身边的女性都被这一幕迷得神魂颠倒，只有吴杨寸的脸越来越黑，李光洙也瞒着办公室里的人偷偷沉醉于金钟国的表演。  
在那之后就是持续的阴天，寒风刮个不停，严重时还要跟着交警队出动。  
电话打过去时，金钟国似乎在 Club 里，四周吵吵闹闹的，都要听不清他的声音。  
“还在外面？”李光洙看了一眼手机上显示的时间，已经是凌晨三点半。  
“等会就回，来Club接人！”  
金钟国扯着嗓子朝电话里喊，声音有些发哑，大概是唱了不少。  
“什么人？”  
对面停顿半会，嘈杂的声音喧闹片刻。  
“朋友，喝得烂醉！我把他送回去！”  
他不太放心金钟国口里的“朋友”，于是在去金钟国家里之前调转方向，他知道金钟国经常去唱歌的那个 Club 在哪里，正好离这不远：“我去接你，等会要下大雨。”  
“不用了！你快回去，明天周三，你要早班吧！”  
就算不在一起那么久，金钟国还是连芝麻大的事也记得，虽说李光洙现在已经转正，早就不用早班，金钟国还是在那头催促他早些休息。  
“我早就不早班了，”李光洙轻笑，在转弯口掉头，“我去你家等你。”  
不给他回绝的机会挂断电话，李光洙愉快的哼着《告白信》，开上去金钟国家里的路。这天他在局里拿了奖，做得好的话也许会被派到新组当组长，还是吴杨寸亲自给他颁的奖，只想到那大哥嫌弃的表情就心情大好。  
等金钟国到家时已经是四点十几分，李光洙才开了门，门外的人就虚脱的倒在他身上。  
外面没有下雨，还是挂着飓风。金钟国的头发被吹得乱糟糟的，脸上也留着些水痕，撑着困意看着早到一步的李光洙，眼皮忽然放松下来，缓缓合上。  
“……身上香水味好重，干什么去了？”  
李光洙抱怨着，搂紧他脱力的身体，又拖又拽的把他拉进屋内，而后干脆把金钟国抱了起来，拖着他的臀部把他丢在卧室床上。  
“你轻了，该增肌了。”  
金钟国无语笑笑，抬手扇了一掌李光洙的脸。他正压在自己身上，却无所作为，比所谓“朋友”还要来得礼貌，只是不叫自己是哥哥的坏习惯还没改过来。  
“等不忙了就天天跑健身房。”他环住李光洙的脖颈，每每接触青年的皮肤时总有种说不上的安稳感，又打探般的摸索李光洙的腰间，“你倒是胖不少，最近吃得好了？”  
“我要升官了。”  
李光洙说得镇静，脸上是藏不住笑，没开灯也感受得到他的兴奋。  
“挺好，快点赶上来吧。”金钟国伸了个懒腰，长叹声气，李光洙的呼吸洒在裸露的脖颈和锁骨皮肤上，脊椎上一阵发麻，双手不自主的滑落到裤腰上。  
大概是索取着李光洙的身体过了半年，之后也变成了习惯，直到今年早些时候，他还是会在空虚感侵袭的时候想起李光洙。  
察觉到金钟国的动作，李光洙喉结一动，喉咙干燥：“要做吗？”  
这是第二次邀请，金钟国又是不做答复，即使下半身有了反应也强忍着欲火，轻松笑着转移开话题：“今天来见我就为了说升官的事？”  
李光洙的吻落在脖颈上，正是黑痣的位置，他敏感的缩起脖子，肩膀一颤。  
“还想告诉你，我想重新开始。”  
沉浸在细微的快意里，听见旧恋人的想要复合的发言，金钟国睁开了眼，依旧头脑昏沉。  
“……算了吧。”  
窗门忽然被烈风摇晃得巨响两声，淹过他的呢喃声音。  
如果他早点说这句话，金钟国不保证自己会不会动摇，毕竟前段时间提出要复合的人是自己。  
为什么呢，到底是什么让自己不再这么眷恋爱着青年时的安稳感。  
当然不是李光洙不高贵，也和社会的恐同没什么关系。金钟国不惧怕身份地位的差异，也不在乎年龄或者性别，只要是对的人，他可以义无反顾。  
他敢为了李光洙做任何事，为此什么都不怕，也绝不后悔。  
“刚刚说了什么吗？”  
李光洙抬起身子，宽大的手掌抚摸金钟国的脸颊，看他正心不在焉的傻笑着。  
“光洙呀，”他好久没这么叫过李光洙了，出口时的声调都有些陌生，“你喜欢的和适合你的，你选哪个？”  
他不害怕爱着李光洙，可就是有人能做他一辈子的靠山。  
金钟国原本是需要被保护的类型。国民心目中最强悍的男人应该是鼓舞别人的那一方，可就是有人始终如一的当着他最坚固的后盾，舞台前后的温柔全部都表里如一。  
他在刘在石身边，不需要害怕或担心任何事。  
李光洙想不过来金钟国话里的意思，只隐隐觉得自己是其中一方，激烈的凌晨风声中难免变得心情压抑。  
“我要我喜欢的。”  
他的回答似乎未经思考，这愣头孩子也只会说实话。金钟国叹了声气，别开脑袋逃开他的触摸，眼睫轻颤着望向狂乱的窗外。  
“是吧，果然你会这么说。”

#4: 北风  
刘在石宿醉后头疼了整整两天，直到第二天的晚上才有所好转。  
这两天的大风刮个不停，却没落下一滴雨，他被金钟国威胁着不许出门，但还是在小区楼下逛了一圈。  
金钟国就呆呆坐在他家门口的长椅上，不望着天也不盯着地，就那样傻傻看着前方。这种时候竟然不在健身房里泡着跑到这里来，许久不见他戴着鸭舌帽的样子，一身黑漆漆的卫衣把他包得严严实实，却还是看得出来那是金钟国。  
“是肌肉小猪啊，找我有事？”刘在石也不正经打招呼，猜到他是来找自己的，他每次有心思就在这里堵人，刘在石在他身边找位置坐下，不过分靠近，“刚运动完吧，怎么不多穿点。”  
身边的人不予反应，片刻后才长叹一声。  
“我仔细想了想，我确实很喜欢在石哥，但我脑子里总是乱七八糟的想着别的事。”  
可能是风声太过强烈，刘在石只听进去了前半句话，听他说“喜欢”时心跳停滞了两秒。  
这孩子原来是个只会说“讨厌”的人。  
“我知道，你这孩子就是太现实主义了。”刘在石掩饰害羞的咳嗽一声，喉咙里还留着前两天酗酒的辛辣味。  
都是酒的问题。刘在石明明知道自己酒量不行，还是被乐队那些孩子们猛灌好几杯酒，等金钟国出现时早就在椅子上东倒西歪，视野中一出现他的身影就控制不住要扑上去。  
那个晚上在脑海里最清晰的印象便是他挂在金钟国身上撒娇，嘴里念叨着“我爱你”。金钟国即使知道那是醉话，却听得耳根羞红，而后恼羞成怒的把刘在石塞进车里送了回去。  
最近他对“爱你”这个词很是敏感，尤其是对于刘在石。  
金钟国比谁都清楚，他是个现实主义者。这和他的性格有关，比起风花雪月更在乎未来，对待感情也许不那么诚实，只把目光放在能跟上自己的人身上，这辈子怕是难得遇上一个让他能放心把感情上缴的人。  
他这辈子难得再遇上第二个刘在石，心里分明是这样确信着的。  
“要是在石哥的话，你喜欢的和适合你的，哥会选哪个？”  
所以他向刘在石问了同一个问题，希望听到想得到的答案。  
刘在石在冷风里吸了吸鼻子，不去看他藏得严实的脸，同样是往正前方处理着视线。  
“当然是我喜欢的。”  
得到意料中的回复，金钟国悄悄转过头去看他的表情，那哥哥的表情比任何时候都要柔和。  
“然后再慢慢变成最适合的，我这人虽然有点过激，但很会让步的。”  
他不好意思的笑着，寒气里脸上的热度丝毫不减，知道金钟国在看着自己，更不敢与他对视。  
“……是吗？”金钟国被刘在石少见的害臊模样吓到，不留神笑了出来，伸手在刘在石手臂上锤了一拳，“想不到哥脸皮这么薄。”  
刘在石不否认，只有在金钟国面前才偶尔会表现出弱势的一面，不知不觉中对他诚实已经成了习惯。  
金钟国伸了个懒腰，卫衣帽子被风刮下，他压低了鸭舌帽檐，换了个舒服的姿势靠在椅背上。  
“我也是最近才发现，我好像挺喜欢那种……比较激情的类型，一遇上那个人我就变得不对劲，像被什么附身了一样。”  
这种话可以对刘在石说，但不敢在李光洙面前提起，这样矛盾的内心也让他不解。  
“是我前男友，他来找我复合了。”金钟国平淡的叙述着和李光洙拉扯的时间，藕断丝连的日子断续过了几年，也没办法完全忘记和他在一起时无比疯狂的时光，说着便开始咂嘴，一想到热恋时的甜蜜就心如乱麻，“我以前是真的花了心思的，如果是为了他的话，我被封杀都无所谓。”  
等在那之后，金钟国却一转先前的想法，一咬牙就把李光洙甩了，手机里却一直留着他的联系方式。  
他不会再等到下一个刘在石，也不会再碰上第二个李光洙。  
热情消退后开始面对现实的那一刻最让人难受，在那之后他也许再也不会借着冲动去爱上别人，李光洙对他而言，是特例。  
“真奇怪啊，我到现在还是很爱他。”  
“你现在是故意让我吃醋吗？”刘在石轻笑，语气里的失落在风里声若蚊蝇。  
刘在石知道那个人，也大概记得他长什么样，大概在三年前金钟国和男友分手时见过两个人的照片。  
“大概吧。如果是哥的话，肯定不会放我走吧。”  
他应该想到的，刘在石那沉稳又热情的性格，怎么可能会选择等别人爱上自己，就算脸皮薄也肯定会是主动出击的类型。  
“为什么会这么想？国钟啊。”他凑近了金钟国，捏了一把金钟国的被吹得发红的耳朵，“你想太多了，我说了，我很擅长让步的。”  
金钟国疼得捂住耳朵，才意识到自己被教训了，愣愣的对上和刘在石笑眯眯的双眼。  
“我不希望你勉强自己。”  
那个醉酒后只会撒着娇告白的哥哥的话出尔反尔，突然间宣告放弃的摆出一副哥哥的架势，疼爱的在他脑袋上揉了两下，皱巴着眼角的纹路淡淡笑着。  
“我早就没关系了。”  
这句台词的出场才是杀伤力最大的最终武器，比“我爱你”还要让人心碎。  
金钟国眼圈一热，立刻扇开刘在石的手，别过头想装作没听见他说的话，却来不及掩饰自己过于诚实的反应。  
“都说了不要这么对我……为什么总是要给我罪恶感啊。”  
好难受。比起告白他更害怕听到刘在石退让的声音，金钟国比谁都清楚刘在石是多服从于内心的人，却因为自己而一而再的让步着。  
“……我讨厌你。”  
听到熟悉的回复，刘在石忽然没那么消沉了，又在金钟国发热的后颈上来回抚摸。  
“是啊，你就应该讨厌我的。”

#5: 惊雷  
节目录制结束，叹息都已经成了习惯，金钟国一边等着 Cody 来给自己卸妆，一边叹着气换下赞助商的衣服。  
不管是 MC 还是嘉宾，到哪个节目去都会问他关于结婚的事。金钟国从来不正面回答，只是说尽快，也不说明自己的性取向，没有爱人的演技早就炉火纯青。  
最近的行程依旧没有减少的迹象，有找上门的节目和演出几乎全部都接下了，这样的上升期不是每年都有，找来的时候必须要狠狠咬住。他的欲望和野心几十年如一日，成为公众人物的梦想还是正在进行时。  
大概正因为这个原因，金钟国才和李光洙分的手，也因此和刘在石开始了姻缘。  
几年后他却哪边都无法舍弃，甚至做不出选择，在那中间被推来推去，像乒乓球般来来回回。  
想要爱着别人，又希望被人爱，不像话的贪婪随着天气越冷而愈发膨胀。  
说来奇怪，一般这种情况他应该是被争抢的角色，却不知不觉变成了要主动做出选择的一方。李光洙安安静静地等着答复，刘在石却是大清早就发来短信问好，让他好好练习新歌，约好要让人接他来公司的工作室。  
金钟国乖乖听了话，哼着新歌做着正规专辑打歌的准备，却是一想起 Beat 作曲人工作时的模样就分神。  
这次周三他没有约李光洙见面，找刘在石练习唱歌也是临时计划，在上音乐放送之前只想一个人窝在健身房里找清净。  
刚卸了唇妆，被涂上一层唇膜的嘴上尝着甜甜的。  
“对了，哥哥最近看新闻了吗？”Cody 准备着化妆棉，自然的打开话题。  
“嗯，说我抄袭的事吧。”  
金钟国对诽谤他抄袭的言论漠不关心，先行曲的每个节奏和旋律都是他和乐队成员一起写出来的，再如何辨明也只会被别有用心的人曲解，他遇到太多类似的事了。  
“哥哥不澄清一下吗？要是闹得更大该怎么办，万一打起官司就麻烦了。”  
“不会被上诉的，撞了几个音符只是凑巧而已，没办法上诉。”  
光是对付李光洙和刘在石就够他头痛的。金钟国早就拜托别人帮他查查是谁散布的谣言，管他是什么大公司还是黑社会，要是被逮住了就饶不了他。  
原本大火的歌就容易碰上这种事，但基本上都是 idol 组合的歌，金钟国没想到自己也有被当作 idol 攻击的这天。  
耳机里的歌声渐淡，手机铃声响了起来，时隔几天他才在手机屏幕上再次看见李光洙的名字。还是几年前的备注，“李刑警志望生”，那毛糙的孩子离开他之前总说要去当刑警，到现在才勉强成了个小组长。  
电话接通后还没来得及问候，李光洙那边的嘈杂声音一股脑传来，警笛和风声混在一起，背景音是落雷和大雨巨响，除了李光洙好不容易穿过风声的呐喊声外都乱成一锅粥。  
“你在哪里？！确认位置！！”  
金钟国一惊，从未听到过李光洙严肃的嗓音，才意识到是发生了什么紧急事态。  
“在电视台，刚结束录制，怎么了？”  
电话那头的人声停顿，他听见李光洙的喘息声逐渐平复。  
“媒体马上就会过去，你注意避下风头！操，那帮记者……是哪个混账……”  
李光洙的怒吼让他找到了些方向，他朝 Cody 摆摆手，让她停下了卸妆工作。  
那头依旧是风和雷声混乱不堪，在室内待久了，他竟然没注意到外面下起雷雨，耳朵里的警笛蜂鸣比雷雨声更刺耳，刺得头皮发麻，后背上一股寒意。  
“喂，是不是发生什么……”  
“总之先别看新闻！也别到处乱跑，不要回家，等阵雨停了去局里待着！！”  
通话到这里就断了，金钟国耳里还嗡嗡响着警车鸣叫的声音，回到手机主页面后直接打开拨号盘，飞速打下刘在石的号码。  
“智善呐，看看我出了什么新闻没有。”  
李光洙不让他回家，也不让他出室内，记者比警方活动还快，是警察内部泄露的演艺圈相关消息，和他有关，又和李光洙处理的刑事事件挂钩。  
是针对金钟国的Terrorist Attack。  
手指停在了通话键上，号码下方显示的名字一晃，冷汗渗了一身，在暖气充足的室内里浑身冰凉。  
“……不可能吧。”他的自言自语颤抖着，眼前的名字依旧模糊。  
“是公司那边……”Cody的低吟传来，像针刺在脊椎上，“好像是有歹徒入侵了，爆破放火没有成功，警方还没收到歹徒联系……”  
——我现在还在公司，等会接你去工作室，孩子们吵着要见国钟哥都乱套了。  
——好，一会儿见。

#5: 惊雷  
建筑物西边的窗户发生了第一次爆炸，半空中碎了大片玻璃雨，底下的摄影师和记者全都惊叫着后退。韩静吴扩大了警戒线范围，待机的消防车也被迫后退。  
万幸的是这场阵雨，火没有烧起来，先前的纵火也都失败了，犯人才选择了劫持人质。李光洙进去没多久就发生了爆炸，应该是对警方的警告。  
“你就是韩静吴吧？”  
韩静吴回过头，砸在雨衣上的雨声嘈杂中唯独这个声音听入了耳。  
对面的男人没穿雨衣也没打伞，穿着一身黑色，脸上带着淡妆，嘴唇却没有血色。就算把脸藏在卫衣帽子里，也能勉强看见他细长的左眼，比低沉的讲话声音更有辨识度。  
“你是……”  
她睁大眼睛，环绕四周的警备人员，不知道男人是怎么靠近自己的，更不知道他为何会认识自己。手腕忽然被男人抓住，和电视上看到的一样，果然力气很大，大得像要把她的手腕捏断。  
“李光洙人呢。”  
那声音却和她在电视上听到的截然不同，低沉而沙哑的念着熟悉的名字。  
“……金钟国……”  
韩静吴惊愕之中喃喃念出男人的名字，男人凛冽的目光比雷电尖锐，冷冷看着自己。  
刘在石蹲在会议室门后，差点被卷入刚才的爆炸，受伤的手臂内侧被爆炸风波开了道口子，突发的紧急事态都不允许他喊一声疼。  
其他人问题不大，趁着爆炸混乱有一部分职员都逃到了楼顶。虽然天台门没钥匙就打不开，楼梯间的应急门从内侧关上后也没那么容易打开，剩余的职员就那么几个，分散在会议室里躲着，除了他之外没人受伤。  
如果被劫作人质的职员能算没受伤的话，刘在石确实是伤得最重。  
虽说今年确实不太平，刘在石也从没想过恐袭会波及到自己头上来，抄袭的新闻才刚过热潮，看来最近金钟国的新闻对记者们来说会变得非常抢手。  
他在西边角落里隐隐约约能听到里面有人在说话，爆炸发生前似乎有警察进来了，歹徒才一气之下引爆了炸弹，看来是那个警察顺利进来了。  
李光洙额头上不停冒着冷汗，蹲下身在地面上放下手枪，刘海粘在额前要挡住视线，早知道就应该听金钟国的话把头发再剪短点的。  
“冷静一点，枪我放下了，就在这里。”他咽了口口水，被暴雨淋过的身体渐渐出现异常脱水，身体跟不上紧绷的精神，站起的身体打了个寒颤，“我暂时没办法把金钟国带到你面前，除了这个你还可以提其他要求，我尽量满足你。”  
这个男人彻底疯了，一口咬定金钟国团队的抄袭，化学炸弹放了整层楼，劫持了人质却不提条件。好在他泼汽油之前被人质发现了，才没导致火灾蔓延造成更大伤亡。  
“我要金钟国来见我，我只有这个要求。”  
“不行，他来不了，你找错时间了。”  
他脑袋里嗡嗡响着，听觉受到爆炸的影响有些不清晰，意识还能勉强运转。金钟国这时应该是在公司里的，李光洙清楚金钟国的行程，只可能是临时有其他约定，才会录制结束后还在电视台待那么久。  
李光洙一听到金钟国这个名字就想吐，胃里翻涌得厉害。他讨厌在工作时间听到这个名字，也曾经跟金钟国开过玩笑说他要是接手和演艺圈相关的案子就辞职不干了。  
可实际上一接到报案，他就处于极度紧张的状态，呼吸急促的打下电话确认金钟国的位置，缓过神来就站在了被炸得破烂的公司内部，这还是他第一次来到金钟国的职场。  
所以李光洙才不喜欢演艺人，从小到大都不喜欢，什么事情一遇上演艺圈都会变得复杂，他讨厌复杂的东西。  
只有金钟国是例外，是金钟国让他变得复杂。  
当他在自己身边低声说着想要为了自己而隐退时，李光洙甚至有了不做警察的想法。  
不再爱他也好，不复合也无所谓，要是他能预料到这一天，他绝对不会放开金钟国。不管那之后金钟国如何恳求着要离开，李光洙再不会像之前那样像个白痴一样任他走。  
“我再给你们二十分钟，金钟国必须来见我，要不然就杀了这个女的。”  
走廊对面的男人双目通红，脸上也被爆炸的热风烧伤，蜡黄的脸上神色冰冷，臂间的女性几乎失去意识。  
“……好，我试着联系他，先解除炸弹吧，不要伤及无辜。”  
刘在石听清了那两个人的对话，贴着墙壁靠近了走廊拐角，朝走廊内部探出手机摄像头。正背对着他的男人就是犯人，比想象中要瘦小不少，对面那个高大个警察应该就是这场爆炸的罪魁祸首，看上去没受什么外伤。  
动机果然是抄袭那回事。刘在石咬牙忍痛，把即将碎成两瓣的手机收了回来，双唇颤抖着吐出一口气，在冷空气中结成白雾。  
约好要去电视台接他是不幸中的万幸，刘在石都感动于自己这按时找上门的好运，这起案件中金钟国的安全比什么都重要。  
他知道那孩子在想些什么，金钟国的心思总是出乎意料的细腻。  
没办法轻易逃出前男友的回忆，又努力挣扎着试图开始新的感情。刘在石不甘心成为某个人的替代品，也不期望金钟国能给予他回应，金钟国的幸福一直都是第一位。  
要是他说要和前男友复合，刘在石会抢在第一个为他应援，彻底丢掉那些乱七八糟的欲望做个好哥哥，实际上自从和他接吻后就足够知足了。  
大概是疼得意识不清，刘在石突然觉得自己是真的很爱他，就算在这里替他死掉也不后悔。  
确实，他一向很会让步，但那只限于金钟国。  
看他做他想做的，唱他想唱的，爱他想爱的，见证他的全部幸福就够了。他能做的也只有尽全力配合他的风格当他的专属制作人，放弃深造的机会也无所谓，因为想要陪在金钟国身边的心情一直都如此深刻。  
直到在这过于极端的事件里，也一如既往的希望着他能幸福，这大概是刘在石对金钟国最大方的一次。  
李光洙以为自己眼花了，走廊那段忽然走过来一个男人。黑色短发，戴着眼镜，一身浅色的卫衣外套上浸着大片血渍，脸色苍白的靠近犯人。  
他皱起眉，又瞪大眼睛的看着男人逐渐靠近，男人竟然笑着对他比个了大拇指。  
“这位先生，您影响到我们工作了。”  
被叫到的犯人回过头，大概也是一样不可理喻的表情。  
男人扶了扶眼镜，冷静的神色和他身上的血迹一点也不相称：“我是金钟国的音乐制作人兼作曲家刘在石，听说您找我有事？”  
刘在石，李光洙知道这个名字，在《告白信》的作曲栏上见过。  
没错，前段时间公演的时候，被点名唱即兴部分的那个鼓手也是他，这个人就是刘在石。  
这个人就是金钟国经常提起的那个鼓手哥哥，又爱耍宝又令人尊敬的大哥。  
“……啊，我知道，最近很有名的作曲家，给金钟国写歌的那个。”  
犯人忽然间松开了人质，女人倒在了地上，惊呼着往反方向逃走，转移目标的犯人头也不回的朝刘在石走去，手上的匕首变动方向，反手握住。  
“喂，你在干什么！”  
李光洙想要制止，话音还没落就见犯人大喊着冲了过去，连弯腰捡起手枪的时间都没有，身体本能的低身冲刺前扑，朝男人伸长了手臂。  
刘在石只退后半步，安静的站在破碎的窗口前，背后灰暗的天空里落下一道惊雷。  
像是追求着闪电苍蓝光彩的人群，警察追着凶手，凶手向着恶人，各自沁入晖晕之中。  
闪光与雷声一同落地，人影陷入逆光暗处，巨响将呐喊与枪鸣统统淹没。

-tbc-


End file.
